


disbelief

by nicotinedaydream



Series: 100 Words of Sterek [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Please Forgive me, Silly dialogue, The words were hard okay?, This is all dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 15:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicotinedaydream/pseuds/nicotinedaydream
Summary: words of the day (11/28): vampire, west, sausage





	disbelief

"You're a vampire."

"Yep."

"You're kidding."

"Nope. Not kidding."

"You're a vampire. _You_."

"Did I fucking stutter, Der?"

"Stiles, this is ridiculous."

"No, Derek. This isn’t ridiculous. Wanna know what's ridiculous?"

"What."

"Scott can't read a map."

"You're kidding."

"Nope. Not kidding."

"One of these is a lie."

"You're a werewolf. You tell _me_ if one is a lie."

"…Damn it."

"See!"

"Scott really can't read a map?"

"Nope. He said west and it was north. Got so lost."

"He's a werewolf."

"You're telling me!"

"Seriously."

"What a silly sausage, am I right?"

"…I need time to process this."

"Ugh!"


End file.
